Dark Pokemon Fanfic
by James Armstrong
Summary: Ash Ketchum awakes to find the Pokemon World isn't as sweet as he thought!


The Dark Side of Pokemon the kids never see.

Chapter 1

The many rises and falls of Ash

"Today our heroes are going to be going on a new and exciting adventure!" said the narrator. "OH Shut the f up" Said Ash bringing out his Double Barrelled Shotgun. "DIE!" He said blowing away the narrator. "So what lame adventure are we going on today?" He asked Brock. "Well we could go and find some cute girls!" Brock said laughing. "You're obsessed!" Said Ash punching him in the face "Why don't you just go and think of something else!" Ash said downing a bottle of Scotch. "Calm down!" Said Misty. "You can shut up as well!" said Ash banging his head on the table. "All the time I have to put up with you two!" He said jumping to his feet. "Screw this I'm going!" Said Ash storming off. "What's his problem?" Said Misty storming after Ash.

"Oh hello stupid world!" Said Ash walking into the local city. "Why don't you all just go back to your chores!" Said Ash noticing the way people were staring at him. "Stop staring at me!" He snarled readying his Shotgun. "STOP IT!" He said opening fire on everyone in the area. "STOP STARING AT ME!" He shouted to all the dead bodies. "Now where was I" Ash said walking towards the bar. "Hold it right there twerp!" Said Jessie jumping out from an alleyway. "Prepare for Trouble!" "Yes and make it Double!" Said James appearing from behind her. "To fund our use of caffeine filled coke!" "Alas twerp this is no joke!" "All we ask is a penny from you!" "Or if you're kind you'll give us two!" "Jessie" "James" "Team rocket begging for money at the speed of light." "Give it to us now or prepare to fight!"

Ash ran passed them and down the alleyway. "Catch you later losers!" Said Ash Laughing.

Chapter 2

The Dark Side Is Revealed

"It just had to be Team Rocket...." Said Ash running towards the bar. "Why can't they just f off and leave me alone!" He said finally reaching the bar. "PIKA!" Said Pikachu trying to keep up with him. "Go away!" Said Ash with a snarl. "Pika?" "I said go away! I'm sick of adventuring and I'm sick of you!" Said Ash. "Pika..." "Don't give me that look!" Said Ash walking away. "It won't work on me this time!" "Pika...Pi?" Said Pikachu noticing a group of grunts following Ash. "Ah gimme the strongest drink you have!" Said Ash to the bartender. "Sorry sir you're too young for the strong stuff...." Said the bartender. "Give me the drink!" Said Ash. "Unless you want this pretty little weapon blowing your head clean off!" He said brandishing it. "Um of course sir! The strongest stuff coming your way!" Said the bartender getting Ash his drink. "Oh look what we have here!" Said one of the Grunts walking into the bar. "We're gonna have a little fun with your Pikachu!" The grunt snarled holding Pikachu by the ears. "Do what you want I don't care..." Said Ash getting back to his drink. "What?" Said the Grunt. "Aren't you always supposed to save your Pikachu? What's got into you?" the grunt asked. "Just leave me alone!" Said Ash jumping to his feet. "Listen I want to join Team Rocket!" There happy now?" Said Ash with a snarl.

"Listen kid we hate you!" Said the Grunt "We always have and we'll always will!" Said the grunt snarling back at him. "You'll never join Team Rocket NEVER!" "We'll just see about that!" said Ash lunging for the Grunt. "Security!" Said the Bartender hiding behind the bar. The security came in thick and fast. "What's going on here?" Asked the head of security. "Koga sir these idiots have decided to start a brawl in my bar!" Said the bartender. "Ash Ketchum we meet again..." Said Koga. "Oh shut up!" Said Ash throwing an empty bottle at him. "Watch it!" Said Koga jumping out of the way. "Heh this one won't miss!" Said Ash throwing one straight for Kogas head.

Chapter 3

Team Rocket we mourn for thee.

"Stop this at once!" Said Jessie walking into the bar. "This is my job to defeat the Twerp!" She said bringing out her Pokeball. "Oh be quiet!" Said Ash "You want my Pikachu you can have him!" Said Ash throwing Pikachu to Jessie. "Finally Pikachu is mine!" Said Jessie. "The boss will respect me for who I am finally!" She said running off laughing. "All right now where were we!" Said Ash lunging for Koga. "You leave me no choice!" Said Koga bringing out a ninja Shurukin. "Ash Ketchum for your insolence you'll now.. Erk.." Koga reeled backwards as a bottle connected with his face. "My face arghhhhhh!" Said Koga running out of the bar. By now Jessie had arrived at the local TR headquarters. "Boss I finally have Pikachu!" Said Jessie with a laugh. "Now where's my money!" She asked. "You will be paid the sum of 1000 yen directly!" Said Giovanni ordering one of his grunts to hand over the money. "Is that it?" She said. "1000 yen is that all you give me!"

She said attacking the Grunt. "I have spent months finding this Pikachu!" She said "We have spent about 100000 yen on this mission and this is all you have to pay me!" She said breaking through the window where Giovanni was. "I'll kill you!" She said lunging for his throat.

"KILL!" She said as a bullet connected with her face. "Why..." She said as she collapsed to the floor in a pool of blood. "What have you done to Jessie?" Said James bursting into the room. "I'll never forgive you for this!" Said James attacking the Grunts. "She was my one true love!" Said James in a murderous rage. "I'll kill every last one of you!" Said James. "Insolent fool." Said Giovanni shooting James in the leg. "You think you can threaten me?" Said Giovanni with a laugh. "Well goodbye you fools..." He said as they died in their own blood.

Chapter 4

Ash and Rocket Combined

The news of Jessie and James's death soon spread throughout the world. "Why did this have to happen..." People said all over the place. "Ha! Good riddance to bad rubbish!" Said Ash when he heard the news. "Now..." He said to the Grunt "Let me join Team Rocket!" He said. "I can do a much better job then those idiots ever could!" He said. "Very well..." Said the Grunt. "But you must destroy those pathetic friends of yours!" Said the Grunt. "Hang on..." Said Ash. "I can't kill Brock and Misty!" He said. "Leave them out of it!" Said Ash. "Oh we cannot allow that!" Said the Grunt. "Ash there you are!" said Misty dashing into the bar. "Go away!" Said Ash. "Don't make me kill you..." "What are you talking about?" Said Misty concerned. "Listen just get away from me..." Said Ash. "Go away and leave me alone!" He said. "I'm sorry Ash I can't do that..." Said Misty standing there. "We have been friends for a long time now" She said. "And if you want me to go you'll have to kill me!" She said. "Very well..." Said Ash blasting Misty away with his Shotgun. "Pathetic..." Said Ash putting his Shotgun back. "Now let me join you!" Said Ash. "Very well..." Said the Grunt handing him a Rocket uniform. "From this day forward you are now a member of Team Rocket," Said the Grunt with a salute. "Ok ok..." Said Ash "now where do I start?" asked Ash impatiently. "Simple..." said the Grunt handing him a box. "There is some dodge merchandise in there" He said "You have to go and flog it to the people!" Said the Grunt. "I'm sure you can do that!" He said laughing. "Hey this isn't right!" Said Ash "where's the stealing of Pokemon Team Rocket is supposed to be about?" Asked Ash.

"Well er Team Rocket went bankrupt not so long ago" Said the Grunt. "We are trying to rebuild our organisation but we need the funds to do it" Said the Grunt. "Ha very well!" Said Ash walking out of the bar with the goods "I'll get your money!" He said.

Chapter 5

Money makes Team Rocket go round

"Now where shall I start..." Said Ash walking up the Alleyway. "Aha! There's a chump dead ahead!" He said running up to him. "Listen sir would you care to buy some of this cra- I mean good stuff from me?" Ash asked. "Ahhhh you're Team Rocket!" Said the man noticing Ash's uniform. "Stay away from me!" He said running away. "YOU LOSER!" Shouted Ash. "Hmmmm maybe this uniform is a little bit of a give away" Said Ash dashing around a corner to change. "Okay let's try again..." Said Ash walking back into the city. "Excuse me miss would you like to buy some of this Wahhhh!" Said Ash noticing who it was. "So we meet again Ash!" Said Duplica with a huge smile on her face. "What exactly do you have there?" She asked. "Lemme peek!" She said trying to see the goods. "No Duplica don't look at them!" Said Ash "But Duplica had already seen what was in the box. "Ash how could you?" Said Duplica. "How could you join Team Rocket what has gotten into you!" She said running off screaming. "Duplica wait I!" Said Ash trying to chase after her. "What have I done?" He said to himself. "Why is this happening to me!" He said collapsing in a drunken heap.

Thanks for reading this Fan Fic! I hope you enjoyed it!

Written By James Armstrong

Copyright 2004 All rights reserved

If you wish to use this Fan Fic on your website please e-mail me! No using it without asking me!


End file.
